Shisukon Excessive love for one sister
by Revan Sama
Summary: After Nunnally's confession, Rai try to obtain the approval to date Lelouch's little sister. Will the brother in law 'Shisukon'  excessive love for one sister  allow this?  Lelouch vs Rai x Nunnally.
1. First chapter

Author: Revan-sama.

Anime/game: Code geass Lelouch of the rebellion Lost colors.

Character/Pairing: Lelouch/ Rai x Nunnally.

Summary: After Nunnally's confession, Rai try to obtain the approval to date Lelouch's little sister.

Will the brother in law 'Shisukon' (excessive love for one sister) allow this?

**Shisukon (Excessive love for one sister)**

(From Rai's point of view)

"I love you, Rai-san."

"I love you too...Nunnally"

That day, on the day of the blue moon we became lovers.

Each days passing, she is revealing more of herself to me than before.

Her beautiful smile, her pouting face when she was angry, her crying face, her anxiety and insecure feelings.  
>Each of those feelings she felt, happy or not, unselfish or selfish, all of those were precious to me.<br>The more she show them to me, the more I felt close to her.

Nothing more could make me happy.

If she was smiling, I would smile with her.

If she was crying, I would kiss her tears away.

If she was jealous or anxious, I would embrace her.

And she would hug me back without hesitation

At that moment, for the first time, ever since I came to the Ashford school, I was glad to have lost my memories.  
>To be accept so easily a stranger who could be anybody, without money, to have found love in such a place, it colored once again my empty world.<p>

However, even if I had all this happiness today, it wasn't without a price.

A deadly price.

Today I have to ask the permission to date my beloved Nunnally...To my dark haired friend brother-in-law Lelouch Lamperouge.

"It's alright Rai-san. Onii-sama (Brother) is a very friendly person. I'm sure he'll accept!"

"Friendly toward Nunnally, that's sure but..."

Friendly toward me? Lelouch? He'll bite me first.  
>I thought nervously.<p>

That's right, Nunnally and I are lovers.

But it isn't that easy.

Between us stand a big wall.

...Lelouch.

That Shisukon man...(That sister lover man...)

For Lelouch, Nunnally is the center of the world. The purpose of living.

The Universe can go the hell for him, as long as Nunnally is there.

And I am trying to take her from him.

So...Uhm...What should I say to convince him?

'Can you permit that I date Nunnally?' No, too honest.

'You'll come to the wedding?' No, useless, he'll kill me first.

'Can you let me call you brother-in-law?' He'll faint...

"Rai-san?"

I must have been mumbling for while now.

Surprised by her voice, I turned my face to look at her.

Without realizing, a gentle smile was on my face.

I gently took her hand and said :

"I'm alright, it's nothing. Sorry to have scared you."

"No, I didn't..."

Ah...

I just notice that the distance between us is getting really short.

Sayoko-san isn't here.

Lelouch left out again.

...Could it be...

A chance?

I felt my heart going wild. My face felt hot.

I stared at her face and she was also blushing.

"Nunnally..."

I let go of her hand and put mine on her cheek.

"Rai-san..."

Soon enough, our lips were almost touching...Until...

"I'm home Nunnally!"

Until the devil came back...

"Sorry for being so slow. I had some..."

That was a very bad timing Lelouch.

He opened the door so quickly and saw us and now...

"...Rai...?"

He was griping his hands (as if to use them on my neck to strangle me).  
>His veins were getting bigger and bigger (As if they would explode).<br>His entire body was trembling from anger and too much excitement.

I have no word of how horrible he is right now. He look like the black Satan.

"What were 'you' doing right now?" He spoke those words so calmly that I could feel the poison in each words.

"Oh...Uhm...Well..."

I stared back to Nunnally for some encouragement.

She was staring in my direction, gave me a smile and a look that said 'good luck!'.

I felt my courage coming back.

I looked back to Lelouch, who was giving me worst pressure than before.  
>Now is not the moment to be scared Rai!<p>

Either way, What worst could happen?

Yeah...I'll try!

I'm brave enough to face satan.

"Please give your sister to me!"

I...yelled...that...

I...Said it...Now what? What will Lelouch say? Surely he'll forgive me and let me date Nunnally.

Lelouch's words were at first slow...

"Fu..."

Fu?

"Fuza..."

Fuza?

"FUZAKERUNAaaaaaa!" ( rude way to say: Stop messing with me or stop joking around!)

Ah...I think I'm becoming deaf right now...Lelouch's voice made all the Origami (folded paper) fly into Nunnally's room.

The sound effects were too strong than it should be.

Unbelievable...Is that Lelouch's power? The Shisukon power?

Lelouch began to breath slowly, and glared at me with the eyes of the devil.

"W-Wait Lelouch, I didn't mean it like that, I..."

I started to try finding something to calm him down.

"What I meant is that I want Nunnally...WAIT, NO, that's worst..."

"S.H.U.T...U.P!"

Horrible sounds came from Lelouch's mouth and suddenly he opened the door again and said:

"OUT RAI!"

"Eh? But...I..."

"I...SAID...OUT."

I couldn't do anything else but nod and leave.

"Sorry Nunnally, to leave like that but I..."

"OUT!"

I couldn't even say good bye to her...

Nunnally's face was hidden behind her hair.

Seeing this, Lelouch automatically calm down and asked her:

"Nunnally? ! What's wrong? Did that guy do anything to you?"

Lelouch thought she was probably scared, after all that stupid guy try to kiss her!

Surely the presence of her dear brother make it all better and-

A sound echo in the room.

"Eh?"

His face was red and her hand was in the air.

Before he realized himself, Nunnally slapped Lelouch.

Honestly it was unbelievable.

His gentle little sister, always smiling just...just slapped him.

"Onii-sama I...Onii-sama I..."

Lelouch's purple eyes widen and tremble at her last words.

"I HATE YOU!"

**END**

BONUS:

That's how C.C found Lelouch in his room.

Depressed, Emo, and crying...

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

He would only say.

"My sister's heart had been stolen by the devil silver haired man."


	2. Last chapter

Author: Revan-sama.  
>Animegame: Code geass Lelouch of the rebellion Lost colors.  
>CharacterPairing: Lelouch lamperouge/ Rai x Nunnally lamperouge.

**-Shisukon (Excessive love for one sister) last chapter-**

"Onii-sama (Big brother) I hate you!"

Nunnally's words were resonating inside Lelouch's mind. After hearing them once, his eyes widen and opened his mouth a bit.

He got up and leaved his little sister's room quietly. His face was even more pale and that atmosphere...It looked like he was going to suicide.

_...Lelouch..._

Rai, who was standing next to the door and heard everything stared at Lelouch's sad face.

Then he entered Nunnally's room, went next to her wheelchair and said to her:

"Nunnally, even he was against us...to say such thing is..."

"It's alright. It was the only way. Onii-sama will understand."

"Beside..." Nunnally opened her mouth hesitantly and said :

"To call Rai-san a bad person...I don't like that..."

_...Ah..._

Rai's eyes widen a bit, then he smiled gently.

"Nunnally is really cute."

"Eeeh! ? I-I'm not..."

"You are."

After saying that, Rai hugged Nunnally. Forehead met forehead.

_Cute, cute. My cute angel._

"I love you. I'll do whatever it take to have Lelouch's approval."

"...Yes. I love you too."

"That's why I'll also do my best!" She said it with a small laugh and smiled.

**-SomewhereElse-**

"...Couple of fools"

Little they knew...A familiar witch with green heard everything and left...With a piece of pizza in her hand.

**-SomewhereElse-**

_Elsewhere, in dark room, someone was brooding and sulking on his desk._

"...Nunnally, my pretty angel, the very reason to live, my fairy, my mermaid, my goddess, my princess..."

MY nunnally's heart was stolen by THAT devil man with silver hair !

"How could this happeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen? !"

A loud crying could be heard in the whole room.

Some sort of 'Uaaaaaaa' and some sob.

"How noisy...Can't you shut up? You're too loud." Said C.C who was eating the rest of her pizza quietly on Lelouch's bed.

"Bu...Nunna...lo...Rai..." He tried to talk but failed miserably.

"But Nunnally is in love with Rai? Is that what you want to say?"

"You knew? !"

"It doesn't matter if I knew or not...If you understand then stop crying like a brat."

lelouch's eyes widen slowly at C.C's harsh words. And tried to think rationally about it.

Rai...Rai is certainly an impressive person.

He is intelligent, his skills are excellent and his physical strength is as good as Suzaku.

But! To be Nunnally's lover is another matter! That doesn't mean he has the qualifications!

"Won't you acknowledge their relation?" asked C.C suddenly.

"..."

"If Nunnally is in love with that man, if she trusted him enough to give him her heart shouldn't you do the same by giving him your trust?"

"..."

That's right...

I know...I know he really love Nunnally with all his heart.

But...It's scary.

That one day, Nunnally will be taken away.

That one day, Nunnally will hate me.

So scary...

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Eh?"

C.C laughed lightly and said:

"Rai and Nunnally won't be united if you're not there."

Lelouch's eyes looked down in shame as the green haired witch said:

"You notice it too right? What kind of smile Nunnally has when she is with Rai."

I know...

It's a real, true happy smile.

I've seen many of her smiles. But the one she has with Rai is unique. Something I never saw before.

The smile of a woman in love.

"You got it now?" asked C.C

Lelouch looked back at her and said a small :

"I'm sorry."

"Never mind that. It was interesting."

Suddenly, he grabbed his jacked and leaved the room.

They are probably outside, in the garden.

I'm going to apologies!

"Oh! And by the way, it will be three pizza for the free help." said C.C.

He closed the door in silence.

**-InTheGarden-**

"Nunnally! Rai!"

As expected they were in the garden drinking tea.

"Lelouch?"

"Onii-sama?

He ran out of breath but managed to tell what he wanted.

"I...Rai...I acknowledge you for dating my sister."

Rai was really surprise. What could have make him change his mind?

"Am I...Really alright?"

Lelouch stared at Nunnally then Rai and finally said with a smile:

"Yeah..."

Nunnally beamed with joy as her brother acknowledged the man she loved.

Rai was shaking hands with Lelouch and said:

"Thank you Lelouch."

And so Rai and Nunnally's relationship was now acknowledged.

**HAPPY END**

Bonus:

"Ah before I forget !" Lelouch raised his hand

"?" Rai stared at him with a curious look.

"Dating is not without permission!  
>Not without me!<br>And never the two of you alone, always at least one more person!  
>And kissing is forbidden!<br>Also holding hands!  
>And then...!"<p>

...

That's too much...

"Wait a second, isn't that a bit exaggerated? Aniki (brother)."

"What the hell? ! Don't call me that! I refuse!"

"...Gikei-San (Brother in law)."

"That is also refused! !"

"...Gikei-Sama (Your lordship brother in law)."

"REFUSED! ! !"


End file.
